


Law Of Equivalent Exchange

by andadobeslabs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andadobeslabs/pseuds/andadobeslabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you heard about that Korra girl, moving to Republic City? She’s a new State Alchemist. They say she can transmute anything, without a transmutation circle!”</p>
<p>Fullmetal Alchemist AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law Of Equivalent Exchange

“Have you heard about that Korra girl, moving to Republic City?” Asami only looked up when she realized her client was talking to her. Though she missed most of the sentence, she looked up from what she was doing and smiled and shook her head. “She’s a new State Alchemist. They say she can transmute anything, without a transmutation circle!”

“Mmm.” She pursed her lips together, keeping her opinions to herself. She was agnostic towards Alchemists. While she lacked the disdain for them that her father possessed, a few of her close friends were even State Alchemists, she was also not necessarily impressed by their ‘gifts’.

When she was closing up the shop that evening, at nearly 9pm, she heard a knock at the front door and, when she finally opened it, she was face to face with a dark skinned girl.

Well, more like chin to forehead. Asami’s chin to the other girl’s forehead.

She was short. That’s what is relevant here.

Asami looked down to meet her eyes. Bright blue. She clearly wasn’t from Republic City.

The girl lifted up her arm and held it out to Asami. “I need this fixed.”

Asami held the auto mail and inspected it, trying not to twist. After she realized what she was doing she said, “It’s nearly 9 o’clock. I’m closing for the day.”

“Please.” The girl was persistent. “I just moved here from the South Pole. This automail is great for the cold weather but… delicate. I can’t work with this.”

“Ah. Your punches are a bit light, is that what you’re worried about?” The girl nodded. Asami walked into the back room and looked around to see if she had the needed materials. “When do you need this done by?”

“As soon as possible…” The girl frowned at her feet.

“If I work all night, I might be able to make something up for your arm by tomorrow afternoon.” The girl gave her a guilty smile, and pulled up her pant-leg to show off additional automail that extended from her thigh to the ground.

“This too, if it’s not too much trouble.” Asami groaned.

“Okay, maybe a few days… if you can afford it.”

“Money’s not an issue.” The girl said almost dismissively. “I’ll pay whatever it takes. Time is of the essence, though.” Asami was skeptical of this claim, seeing as how this girl could not have been older than 16 and was an immigrant to the city, but she figured she must have rich parents or something.

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” Asami wiped her forehead, realizing how warm it was in the shop, and pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a short tube top covering her chest. The girl blushed and looked away.

“I’ll go ahead and let you work then. Thanks a lot, though. I’ll see you tomorrow?” The girl wouldn’t make eye contact with her and Asami chuckled self consciously. The girl spun around and left, letting a breeze of warm air into the room as she went.

Seconds after the girl left, and realizing she needed to pick up food for the evening if she planned on being up all night, Asami headed out herself. As she turned back around from locking the door, she was face to face with the Lieutenant.

“Lieutenant Mako?” She asked, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d take you out to dinner…” He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I guess you already made plans with a different State Alchemist.”

“Who?” Mako glanced over where the girl was now rounding the corner down the street. “You mean the South Pole girl with the automail? I figured she was military, but isn’t she a little young to be a State Alchemist?” Mako looked offended, “No offense.”

“She’s the Avatar Alchemist.” He chucked to himself, “Colonel Lin’s idea, not mine. She can transmute anything, without a transmutation circle. People say she’s the incarnation of The Truth itself.”

“Oh.” Asami realized, thinking back to her conversation with the client earlier, “That Korra girl, then.”

“Yeah.” Mako confirmed, and the two of them looked at each other awkwardly. “So, dinner?”

“I need to work all night, but you can walk with me to get take out?” Asami smiled hopefully, and he nodded.

“I’m glad we can still be friends, you know, after what happened.”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

Asami never expected that one girl walking into her shop would change her life, and the destiny of the world, forever. She never expected that the girl would stop countless evils, or that after all was said and done, and balance had been restored to the world, and Korra barely needed her anymore, they’d be sitting together almost four years later, at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding, and Asami’s heart would be racing faster than any cars her dad could have ever designed.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked, Korra frowned.

“Listen, Asami.” Korra looked uncomfortable. Asami was confused.

“Well what? Just come out and say it.”

“Equivalent exchange!” Korra started, her face completely red. Asami’s eyebrows shot up. “I’ll give half of my life to you, if you give half to me!”

Korra looked like she was going to throw up, but it took a second for Asami to realize what was being said to her. “Oh, come on. Do you have to treat everything like alchemy? The whole equivalent exchange thing is just nonsense!”

“What did you say?”

“It’s nonsense. How about I just give you my whole life?” Asami realized what she said after she said it. “Maybe not all of it! 90, maybe 80%. 70? That’s not enough… But 85? 85 is a good number.” Korra started laughing. “What?” She kept laughing. “Shut up!”

“I’m sorry really!” She said through the laughter.

“Korra!” Asami protested.

“You are so incredible. You knocked equivalent exchange on its butt in just a few words.”

“And what does that mean? Are you making fun of me?”

“Not at all.” They hug. “So, what now? Back to the dance floor?”

“I'm kind of all danced out. Honestly, after everything that's happened the past few months, I could use a vacation…”

“Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was super inspired by the fan art by emclainable on tumblr and just had to write something. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
